El mundo de los sueños y el plano astral
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿Cómo termine en medio de la venganza de Doji? Ryuga era mi aliado en esta batalla... En el plano astral existen muchas dimensiones de vida y pensamiento... Y estoy por conocer de que son capaces las almas.


**Feliz aniversario Fanfiction. Aun me cuesta creer que llevó un año como escritora~ ¿Qué decirles a los lectores? Solo que aprecio mucho que me hayan leído en este año... A los escritores que conocí realmente les agradezco su ayuda, consejos, quejas (creo que esta escritora sabe quien es), y más que nada su hermosa amistad.**

**Este año significó mucho para mi... Pase por muchas cosas y me sorprendí con muchas de ustedes. Vale reconocer que aunque soy un tanto insoportable, supieron entenderme bien. Y se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Por eso les dedico este, mi fanfic de aniversario.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

Mi viaje me ha llevado a muchos lugares, pero nada a sido como el viaje al mundo de los sueños. Llegué a ese mundo gracias al poder de las estrellas, y jamás podre olvidar todo lo que vi y conocí... Entendí que los sueños representan los anhelos y miedos, pero traen sus propias reglas y consecuencias letales.

El mundo de los sueños es un pasillo, con puertas a ambos lados. Al principio veía puertas de colores muy alegres, lo que significaba que estaban cumpliendo un deseo en un sueño, pero me topé con una puerta con el nombre de aquel pequeño que estaba junto con Ryuga. La puerta se tornó de un color gris... Formando una pesadilla. Me reconocen por ser tranquilo, pero sabiendo lo que podría pasar si fallecía él en la pesadilla entré en la sueño sin dudarlo.

al entrar vi al pequeño desmayado en el desierto, siendo rodeado por varias sombras. Me dispuse a ir a ayudarle pero mis pies estaban atrapados en la arena, parecían garras clavadas en mis pies.

-¡Ataca L-Drago!

Me petrifiqué al oír esas palabras y sentí como aquellas garras de arena iban desapareciendo. miré al pequeño que abría sus ojos y este sonrió al notar que le joven de ojos dorados le estaba abrazando. Me sentí aliviado al saber que Ryuga protegía los sueños de Kenta, pero mi alivio no duró mucho más, ya que una ráfaga de arena me expulso del sueño.

Había leído que cuando alguien entra en un sueño y la persona está por despertar el mismo sueño te expulsa, pero de eso a que una ráfaga de viento me lance con tanta intensidad... No es normal.

Casi caí al vacío de los sueños, lo que hubiera provocado mi muerte inmediata. Para mi suerte no había pasado eso... Sino algo aun peor: vi a un sueño correr... O mejor dicho, vi a Ryuga correr. No sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sentí el mismo presentimiento que cuando escucho a las estrellas... No me iría del mundo de los sueños sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí? ¿Ryuga realmente estaba formando parte del sueño de Kenta? Y si no fuera así... ¿Cómo fue que llegó ahí? No podía perder tiempo, debía encontrarlo y saber que era lo que ocurría... Ya que este mensaje no fue previsto por las estrellas, y eso significaría un cambio en el futuro, o algo peor.

Busqué a Ryuga por todos los sueños que encontraba, hasta vi los que no debía ver. Llegué al final del pasillo, algo que creí jamás vería, pero no había señales del joven de cabellos blancos. Tal vez solo era mi imaginación y Ryuga jamás habría corrido frente a mi. Tras un suspiro de resignación y rendición me di la vuelta... chocando mi vista con unos ojos dorados. Mi mente no me estaba engañando otra vez... Jamás me había engañado, Ryuga realmente estaba ahí.

-Ryuga...- le nombre con algo de dificultad. Oía mi propia respiración agitada y mis ojos estaban abiertos con asombro-. Creí que estabas...

-Dunamis estoy muerto- su comentario me dejo conmocionado. Si él estaba muerto... ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera materializado?-. Sé que has de preguntarte que hago aquí o porque estoy aquí- asentí-. Veras soy solo un alma. El cuerpo astral es aquel en el que, generalmente, vivimos nuestra vida una vez que el cuerpo físico muere. El plano astral es un cielo de visibilidad; allí uno puede ver, tocar y sentir de manera muy parecida a como lo hacía antes de morir. Es por ello que muchas personas ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que han dejado el mundo físico y han pasado a ese plano.

Estaba sorprendido. Nunca hubiera pensado sobre el plano astral...-. En el plano astral existen muchas dimensiones de vida y pensamiento.

Noté su mirada perdida mirando al final del pasillo del mundo de los sueños, escuché un suspiro proveniente de él-. El bajo astral o la energía entre nosotros y los mundos más celestiales, está lleno con formas de pensamientos negativos que pueden ser descritas como demonios o el infierno. Esta dimensión de energía fue y sigue siendo creada por los procesos humanos de pensamiento y emociones negativas. El bajo astral es como un recipiente para estas energías y siempre estamos sujetos a ellas. Una de las leyes universales dice que los iguales se atraen. Cuando estamos en nuestro más bajo nivel emocional y mental, es cuando más propensos estamos a contagiarnos de estas energías de tristeza, dolor y rabia. Es entonces cuando recibimos un bombardeo de estos sentimientos no deseados y nos aborrecemos a nosotros mismos- ¿por qué él me estaba contando esto? ¿Qué tenía que ver con el mundo de los sueños?-. Doji escapo de ahí... Sabe que si un humano muere en sueños muere en vida. Quiere venganza sobre todos los que lo llevaron al bajo astral.

-¿Cómo llegaste al mundo de los sueños?- no dude un segundo en realizar aquella pregunta. Yo no podía controlar estos viajes, solo sucedían.

Ryuga fijó en mi su mirada en mi-. Veras, las almas del mundo astral, aunque sean del bajo astral, podemos viajar a cualquier lugar con facilidad- estaba perplejo... ¿Realmente podían hacer eso? Si era así... Todos corrían peligro.

-¿Cómo puedo verte?

-Cuando una persona aprende a comprender la percepción, entonces tiene la habilidad de ir más allá del bajo astral y sanar sus pensamientos atormentados y sus procesos sentimentales. Esto le permite disminuir su necesidad de experimentar el bajo astral y comienza a ascender dicha dimensión y a adentrarse en los mundos celestiales de belleza, amor y conocimiento. El plano astral es un lugar de visión y de luz. Allí, en el alto astral, tenemos la habilidad de ver los reflejos de los seres y los mundos celestiales. Algunos de estos seres se parecerán y serán llamados guías espirituales, ángeles, maestros ascendidos, consejos de luz, jardines de paz, templos de luz y por el estilo. Este reflejo que percibimos es como ver con nuestros ojos físicos, pero es aún mucho más bello de lo que uno pudiera imaginarse, y la experiencia no puede ser descrita fácilmente con palabras... Dunamis tu puedes más de lo que crees- sus palabras llegaron directo a mi corazón. Nunca nadie me había dicho que yo podía más allá que los demás-. Tu más que nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir ahora... Seguí a Doji para frenar su venganza, pero no puedo detectar donde esta.

El tono de voz de Ryuga me daba a entender de que no me mentía... Yo ya conocía todo sobre el plano astral, pero la forma en la que él me estaba contando todo eso... Era diferente a la que tuvo un tiempo antes de fallecer-. Ira tras Ginga seguramente.

-Primero ha ido con Kenta.

Recordé aquellas sombras en la pesadilla de Kenta... Entonces... Doji no le importara con quien empiece... Esta ciego de venganza...

* * *

**Hasta aquí tendrán en primer capitulo. Quería hacerlo one-shot pero se que me tomara bastante~ **

**Nuevamente gracias por todo el tiempo compartido, las peleas, alegrías, tristezas, las suplicas (o amenazas) que les doy para que actualicen... Ok eso ultimo solo es para ti Vale.**

**Aunque tardo en actualizar ustedes son pacientes y me esperan, incluso han leído cosas que no entienden solo porque lo escribí yo... **

**Muchas gracias por todo este maravilloso año. Ojala el próximo sea igual~**

**Los quiero mucho.**

**Rox Siniestra (Rocio)**


End file.
